


Cold kisses

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Frostbite, Kissing, M/M, Short angsty and i like to make my readers cry, Winter, frezzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: " Were going to die arent we...? "





	Cold kisses

It was so cold.

Supplies were very scarce, barely enough to eat as Maxwell and wilson cuddled close, wilson under maxwells big coat and trembling like lightening had struck him. The little fire was barely keeping their feet warm. But maxwell wouldnt let the little scientist go if it killed him. And by the rate they were going it just might. Maxwells eyes were focused on the fore, his hands pressed to wilsons arms and waist as the smaller mans arms hung around his middle. In the scilence of the dead winter wilson spoke 

" Were going to die arent we...? "

Maxwell looked down at him, his sharp teeth chattering. He smiled almost genuinely 

" Dont think I'll let you... " He said and kissed his forehead, keeping his mouth there gently and closing his eyes, pulling back and squeezing him tighter. He saw wilsons thick eyebrows, seeing the gentle brush of frost on them. He sighed against his skin, but even that couldnt melt it away, his long skinny and cold hands pressing to wilsons skin. He couldn't feel that warmth. Good he missed that. He wanted to do whatever he could to save it...

Wilson laughed softly " Remember last summer...wh-wh-when w-w-w-we ran int-into that p-pack of pig m-men...? A-and it was a fu-fu-full moon that night? W-we hid in thr caves... It was so nice an-and cool...we...That was our f-first... " Max well pressed his mouth against wilsons gently, closing his eyes and he swore he could hear the frost cracking on his eyelashes. Wilson breathed into him and it was cold and distant, almost unfamiliar like he was kissing a rock until that sweet little smile craked against his lips. Maxwell let out a soft breathy laugh againat his mouth and wrapped himself around wilson, his small hands pressed to his sides.

" I love you, Maxwell... " wilson whispered and closed his eyes, going still in his lap. 

Maxwell closed his eyes and cried.


End file.
